


Let Me Steal into Those Tight Pants of Yours

by MapacheLuna



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future Fish, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 22:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16049945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MapacheLuna/pseuds/MapacheLuna
Summary: Ai was not about Momo's budding life of crime, no thank you-("Jeez, calm down, Ai-senpai, it's not a big dea-""YOU STOLE AN OTTER, MOMO-KUN!")-especially not when his hot upstairs neighbor -who is very much a cop, in case the universe was keeping track- asks to start dining with them every night.





	Let Me Steal into Those Tight Pants of Yours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [knightswatch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightswatch/gifts).



> I honestly wrote this literal AGES ago, but I found it going through my writing tag and realized I'd never uploaded it here, so!
> 
> In honor of the new season and all that nostalgic jazz, here you go, a short little drabble that knightswatch prompted me for, and, because I suck, I don't actually remember what the prompt was, whoops~!

“Momo-kun? Are you in her-OH MY GOD!” Ai backpedaled out of the room as quickly as he could, slamming into the half-open door on his way out.

Momo jerked his head around, rubbing the back of his neck with a nervous laugh. “Ai-senpai! I wasn’t expecting you back so soon!”

“Momo-kun,” Ai refused to take his eyes off the _thing_ squirming in his roommate’s arms. “What is that?!”

“Oh, this?” Momo lifted the corner of the black -was that _his_?- towel, and a furry and whiskered face popped out. “This is Kiwi!”

“WHAT?” Ai squeaked and Kiwi squeaked right back at him. “Is that an otter?” At Momo’s sheepish smile, Ai continued. “Is that one of the otters from the _aquarium_?!”

“Her mom wasn’t feeding her!” Momo brought Kiwi close to his chest protectively. “Kiwi’s the runt of the litter and she’s too small to fight her brother and sister,”  he absently started petting her little fuzzy head when she started burying her nose in his collar, “So they’ve been keeping her in one of the incubators but I didn’t want her to spend the weekend there-,”

“So you just brought her home? How did you even get permission to do that?” Ai could feel his blood pressure rising at Momo’s sheepish smile. “Momo-kun, please tell me you got permission.” Silence, from both Momo and the baby otter that was chewing on his hoodie’s string. “Momotarou!”

“I can take care of her!” Momo pouted, pulling his backpack closer to where he was sitting on the ground. “I have everything she needs right here.”

“Momo-kun,” Ai ran his hands through his hair. “That’s illegal. You can go to jail for this!”

Momo rolled his eyes, fishing a bottle of formula out of his bag. “Jeez, Ai-senpai, don’t be so dramatic. I work there, I didn’t break in.”

“You’re a volunteer there!” Ai absently wondered if he’d even be able to tell if his hair was actually going grey or not. Maybe the grey hairs would be duller than his natural hair color? “This is stealing. I would be surprised if someone hasn’t already called the-,” A loud knocking on his door interrupted him.

“Can you get that, Ai-senpai?” Momo asked absently, completely unconcerned about his budding life of crime. “Kiwi usually falls asleep after she eats and I don’t want to disturb her.”

Ai could only gape at him, jumping when the knocking came back, a little more insistently. “I, uh, don’t move!” He finally snapped, ignoring the cheeky salute and ‘Ai, Ai, Captain!’ he got in return as he made his way to the front of their small apartment.

He opened the door, only to almost pass out at the sight of the badge right in front of his nose, attached to a _really_ nice chest covered in a **_really_** blue police uniform.

“You the one who lives here?” Ai lifted his shaky gaze up, and oh, he had a really nice face framed by red hair in a less glaring shade than Momo’s, right under a very official looking police hat. “Hey, are you okay?”

“UM,” Ai hiccuped, trying to blink back the panic building in his throat. “Yes?”

“Okay, cool,” Tall, hot, and official-looking nodded resolutely, stealing his expression into something that caused a lot of conflicting feelings in Ai. “This is going to sound very strange, but I was wondering if you’d mind if I ate here?”

What.

“What?” Ai echoed, mind spinning. So he wasn’t going to get arrested?

The officer removed his hat, rubbing his hand through his hair with a harassed sigh. “This is a little embarrassing, but I live upstairs, and it always smells really good when I walk by after my shift, and I’m having a bit of an issue with my own kitchen right now.” He frowned, glaring absently off the side. “More like, I can’t even go into my kitchen because I made the mistake of asking Haru if we could finally eat something besides mackerel for once.”

“Who?” Ai was not following. Was Haru his girlfriend? Why would asking her to cook something else cause her to kick her boyfriend out? Her very attractive and very buff boyfriend?

“A friend,” The officer explained. “He’s staying with me and my roommate while his boyfriend is out of town. He’s all,” He waved a hand around, “Pouty and even more monotonous than usual, and he’s been camping out in my kitchen all week. Which would usually be great and all, since he’s a chef, but he won’t cook anything but mackerel.” He sighed again. “So now my apartment smells like a fish marketplace, I haven’t seen my roommate in three days and we work at the same station, and Makoto won’t be back until Tuesday.” He brought his desperate red eyes back onto Ai. “So I was wondering if you’d mind if I ate here? I’d pay you and stuff, but I really just need to eat something besides seafood. Anything.”

Ai could only blink, mind whirling a mile a minute. So this officer wasn’t here to arrest him or Momo? Since when had he had such a hot neighbor? He wasn’t dating this Haru person? Was he single?

“Do you like curry?” Ai blurted out instead. “It’s, uh, what I was going to make today. It’s a little spicy, but I can make something-,”

“No!” The officer waved his hands in front of him, eyes a little frantic. “Don’t worry about it, I love spicy food. Fuck,” he rubbed a hand down his face, “I’d eat anything at this point, honestly.”

“Well, uh, come in?” Ai stepped aside, trying not to stare as the other man walked in. Were police uniform pants always that tight? “Um, I’m Nitori Aiichirou, by the way.”

“Shit, sorry!” His new dinner companion spun around, bowing a little sloppily at him with a grimace. “I’m Matsuoka Rin. Should have introduced myself first, fuck.”

“Don’t worry about it?” Ai l cast a glance at Momo’s suspiciously quiet room. “Um, I have a roommate, so you may be seeing him soon. His name is Momo.”

“Momo, huh?” Matsuoka mused, looking around his apartment curiously. “My captain has a little brother named Momo.”

Ai laughed nervously. “Really?”

“Mhm,” Matsuoka hummed, turning towards his kitchen. “Mikoshiba Momotarou, or something. Do you need any help with dinner?”

Ai felt faint as he trailed after him. How was he going to survive this?

**Author's Note:**

> (Low key, I've always wanted to write more for this, hehehehe~)


End file.
